Another's Warmth
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Sharing warmth through the cold winter months. A one shot based on a drabble from 'Blue and Purple'. Turtlecest.


**Another's Warmth** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

A one shot, based on a drabble from my drabble set 'Blue and Purple'.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, at the beginning of December and the temperature was lowering quickly. Donatello shivered in his desk chair and rubbed at one of his arms, trying to warm himself slightly. The heater that kept his lab warm was currently broken and awaiting repair, his brothers and father's bedrooms had come before his lab and his own bedroom, of course his brothers and father's didn't know that both heaters had broken, they were under the impression he'd fixed his bedroom heater at the same time as their own.

A sneeze caught him unawares and he groaned, he could not afford to become sick, he was already too far behind on his work. Just a few weeks ago he'd caught a minor virus that had kept him in bed for two days. None of his family had been happy about him becoming sick, especially sensei and Leo. Leo looked more disappointed in Donnie than anything else, and that had hurt, he was trying to prevent these illnesses but for Leo it wasn't enough.

He knew that every time one of his brothers got ill, it was the same as if they had got hurt during a battle, Leo would take it to mean it was his fault. Donnie had told Leo on multiple occasions that he wasn't some kind of god, he couldn't keep his brothers safe from things like common colds.

When Donnie heard his door open he knew it would be the turtle he was just thinking about. He checked the clock, confirming the time of two in the morning, which meant Leo had woken up to check on his brother's only to find Donnie wasn't in his room like he was meant to be.

"Donatello."

"I'm just finishing up a few things." He lied, he'd just started something new. As Leo stepped into the room, he shivered involuntarily, immediately walking to the lab's cot and taking one of the blankets before crossing the room to cover Donnie with it. "Leo, what?"

"It's freezing in here Donatello, I was worried when I found your bedroom the same, you told me you'd fixed your bedroom heater."

"I'm going to."

"But you haven't." Leo scolded.

"I have other things to do before I fix my heater." Donnie said as he saved the work on his computer before Leo turned it off without anything being saved.

"Nothing is more important than your health." Leo said as he moved Donnie from his chair and out of the lab.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Why?"

"Your room is freezing, as is your lab, I am not having you sleep in a room that is going to make you sick." Leo said, trying to keep his anger in check as he forced his brother up the stairs and into his well heated room. As soon as they stepped into the room Leo took the blanket from his brother and placed it on his bed before he began undressing Donnie.

"I'm not a child, I am capable of undressing myself." Donnie said as he tried to push Leo's hands away, but Leo continue to prepare his brother for bed.

"Get into bed Donnie." Leo ordered as he placed his brothers gear in a neat pile by the side of the bed.

"Leo…"

"Get into bed." Leo ordered, waiting until Donnie was in the bed to join him.

"This is really unnecessary." Donnie said as he got comfortable under the warm blankets, also enjoying the extra heat coming from his brother, despite hating the fact his brother had dragged him up here against his will.

Leo didn't say anything back to his brother, as he closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. Donnie watched as his brother fell asleep, his position reminded him of a corpse, a dark thought but the position of his body was just how Donnie expected a body to be positioned in a coffin. His face however, was much more relaxed than Donnie usually saw it.

Deciding to finally give in to his body's wishes to sleep, he turn to his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. When he woke, he was surprised at how much better he felt, the early signs of his cold were gone and he was very well rested. He looked to his side to see his brother still sleeping, although had moved from his corpse like position to lying on his side, facing Donnie. His face looked very peaceful and Donnie didn't want to move or even blink, fearful that he might wake his brother up.

From his position he was able to see the clock on his brother's wall, which told him that is was almost seven in the morning, very late for his brother, but since nobody had come to get them for their morning practice, he assumed there was none and was very happy to stay in the warm bed if it meant his brother would get a few extra hours sleep.

It turned out only to be another half an hour before Leo woke up, noticing that his smart brother was wide awake and watching him sleep.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Leo asked as he moved back onto his carapace.

"Not as good as you apparently, I didn't know you were capable of sleeping in this late." Donnie said, making his brother laugh.

"I guess sleeping next to someone helps, when were were younger I remember we all used to sleep in late, or as late as sensei would let us."

There was a brief silence before Donnie spoke up.

"Thank you for this...if I had stayed in my lab, I would be freezing and ill right now."

"You don't have to thank me Donnie, I'll always look out for you."

The next week or so Donnie spent his nights in Leo's warm room and warm bed whilst he fixed up his bedroom and lab heater, although by the time the two were fixed, he didn't need them anymore. The week had brought the two closer together and Donnie found himself walking into Leo's room the night that his bedroom heater had been fixed, just out of habit and Leo didn't say anything.

Things progressed from there, they were used to ending and beginning their days next to each other and became even more comfortable around each other and wanted to spend most of their day together, with Leo being able to get Donnie out of the lab to join him in the dojo or for any activity.

One day Raph joked about them having a mediation date, and it was one of the only times that Donnie had seen his brother blush. He had later spoke to Leo about the teasing, which lead to the first time that they kissed and things just progressed from there.

 _One year later…_

Donnie shivered as some of the blankets came off him and his leg was hit by the cooler air of the room, although still warm, was not as warm as underneath the many blankets he had thrown over the bed. He moved closer to the other turtle in the bed, wrapping himself around him and sighing from the extra warmth his mate's body provided him with.

Winter had always been a terrible month for the four turtle brothers, with them being cold blood and living somewhere where they couldn't really escape the cold made it very hard for them to keep warm. Donnie had done his very best to keep their home warm, but their heaters had a bad habit of breaking down and Donnie would have to spend a large amount of time fixing them.

Although since he and Leo had become a couple, the winters seemed less harsh, they only needed the one heater for their shared room. They also had the body heat of the other to warm themselves up and it was a nice thought knowing that whilst they had the other around, they wouldn't get cold.


End file.
